The invention relates to a visual trailering guide for use in backing up trailers to a specific location for parking, centering a trailer on a ramp leading into the water, and for use in guiding and centering a boat when loading the boat on a trailer that is partially underwater. Devices of many configurations have been developed to aid in the ability of a steerer to back an empty trailer. Some of these devices are discussed herein as way of examples of prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,768 issued Dec. 29, 1987, Capps, discloses a trailer guide, which allows the rollers to float upward as the trailer backs into the water. The rollers become submersed and unviewable for guiding the boat onto the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,436 issued Sep. 25, 1990, Tusche, U.S. Patent No. 2003/0200911 A1 issued Oct. 30, 2003, Tateo et al., and U.S. Patent No. 2004/0211351 A1 issued Oct. 28, 2004, Emerson et al., show a spring and bracket type device affixed to a trailer for viewing. This type of configuration employs constant spring tension pushing the device against the boat at all times and may eventually wear or scar the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,217 issued Jul. 16, 1985, Wood, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,815 issued Jun. 3, 1969, West, in each case, movement of the upward projecting arms, that act as guides, is from side to side. Devices of this design tend to remain substantially vertical at all times. This side-to-side motion of the guide arms usually requires the trailer to be some distance from the dock to facilitate such movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,594 issued Feb. 4, 1975, Gawthrop, shows a spring and bracket type device that locks into position by detent means. This device works much like U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,453 issued May 26, 1998, Bell, wherein these types of devices are maneuvered by hand to the full vertical position to engage the locking mechanism, which increases the time and effort of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,273 issued Jul. 14, 1970, Daifotes, shows a device that uses heat to release the device into its viewable position. This device is mechanically complex, expensive and difficult to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,944 issued Jan. 28, 1997, Massie, discloses an automatic deployment device. It requires two of these devices mounted on each side of the trailer to function properly, increasing cost and difficulty of installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,617 issued Nov. 20, 1962, Meager, and U.S. Patent No. 2004/0011273 A1 issued Jan. 22, 2004, Gorbutt, show a device mounted on the front tongue of the trailer as opposed to the rear of the trailer. These devices do not provide a visual reference to the rear of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,145 issued Aug. 4, 1987 to Tingley discloses an automatic deployment type of device that extends the full with of the trailer. This device maintains constant contact on craft when the craft is loaded and may damage the craft. This device is complicated, costly and difficult to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,747 B1 issued Nov. 20, 2001, Ratican, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,588 issued May 19, 1992, Walston, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,384 issued Jun. 17, 1975, White, all show devices that must be manually locked into position and manually unlocked to reposition, then manually relocked. This would be too difficult for the user of a water-type craft such as a boat.